Red Bracelets
by fliff
Summary: "Whenever you're feeling down I'll be here for you and maybe I can give you the courage to face thing without doing this to yourself anymore," Gilbert told Matthew. PruCan, AU, self harm, human names used.
1. Pancakes for Dinner

**Authors notes:**

Hello, I'm Fliff.

**Warning! This story contains self-harm. **  
>This is my first multiple chapter Fanfic and I'm an artist not a writer so, please forgive me if it's not all that high a quality. This started out as me venting, I let a friend of mine read it and she thought it was good. So I thought I'd go ahead and publish it.<p>

I don't own Hetalia it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Edit:** I have changed some things about this story since it was first uploaded, that includes the title.

This fic was formerly titled October, 22nd, but that title became less significant as the story progressed, thus it was changed. I will change the official title later because it has apparently caused some confusion.

I'm also adding translation notes at the end of each chapter as I edit them.

I hope you like the story and _now we shall begin!_

**Red Bracelets**

**Chapter one**

**Pancakes for dinner**

Matthew fiddled with the shiny silver blade in his hand. It had been almost two years since the last time he'd done it. He had made a promise that he wouldn't do it again, but the recent overwhelming stress of the new school year and his home life had persuaded him to commit the awful deed yet again. He pressed the blade to the soft pail skin of the underside of his left wrist. Matthew took in a deep breath, debating whether it would have the affect he desired or if the guilt would only make things worse.

Before he could decide a knock on the door made him jump and yelp in pain. Staring down in horror at the thin line of red that had begun to form on his wrist, he quickly suppressed his panic. Tossing the razor blade under his bed he grabbed tissues from the tissue box by the bed to stop the bleeding before pulling down the sleeve of his black turtleneck shirt to hide the white paper. _This doesn't count, right?_ He went to answer the door.

"Maaattiieee~!" the voice on the other side of the door chimed. Matthew opened the door to his older twin brother Alfred grinning one of his usual stupid grins. "You're going out tonight!" He told Matthew loudly before the smaller blonde could say anything. Matthew stared at his brother dumbly for a moment.

"What? I have no plans."

"I know, that's why you're going to a mixer party with me tonight," Alfred replied enthusiastically.

"A what?" Mattie asked, cocking his head to one side.

"A mixer party! Basically it's a party that a bunch of people who are single go to, to try and hook up," with that explanation Mattie proceeded to shut the door in his brother's face.

"Come ooonnn," Alfred wined through the door, "You never go out, that can't possibly be good for your health!"

_"How will going out to a party just to be ignored be any better for my health?"_ Mattie thought, but he wasn't going to tell his brother that.

"Come on Mattie, I'll introduce you to people so you won't get ignored and there will only be a few people at the party," Alfred told him. Despite Matthew's strong dislike for interaction with others and especially Alfred's friends. The idea sounded a lot better than staying at home to only continue what he had been doing a moment ago. Thus Mattie gave in and opened the door.

"I'll go," He announced.

"Yay!" Alfred cheered doing a little victory dance. "Cool! Now get ready to go," He told his younger twin as he continued his dance down the hall to his room.

As soon as Alfred was gone Mattie ran to the bath room and tended to his arm. The cut wasn't very deep and was only about an inch long. The bleeding had already stopped, so he put a Band-Aid on it and went back to his room to change clothes. After a short debate he decided on what clothes to wear. He examined him-self in the mirror on the back of his bedroom door.

He kept the black turtleneck on, but put on a red plaid hoodie over it. Mattie had gotten in the habit of wearing long sleeves to hide the scars on his arms long before now. For pants he slid in to a snug pair of black skinny jeans that hugged he legs in just the right way, and for shoes his wore a set of classic black and white chucks. Matthew's hair was a light golden-blond color and had a bit of wave to it. It came down to between his ear and his chin and had a widow's peak in the front. He parted his hair in the middle. Then, lastly, he adjusted his oval framed glasses and was out the door with Alfred.

After a short drive in Alfred's red, Dodge pickup they arrived at the restaurant where the party was being held. There was a group of a few people conversing outside when they pulled up. As soon as Alfred got out of the truck he waved to them, greeting them loudly. Matthew followed quietly. Alfred kept to his word and introduced him to the others that proceeded to go around and introduce themselves. There were 11 people in total counting him-self and only a few of them he knew. There was the womanizing Frenchman; Francis, and the adored Spanish soccer player Antonio, who had been the ones to set up the party. The only other boy he recognized was the older of the Italian twins Lovino, who was standing as far away from Antonio as he could without leaving the group while still close enough to shoot him dirty looks. Amongst the girls he recognized was the _well-endowed_ Katyusha and her younger sister Natalya, whom she likely had to beg to come with her. The last girl was Antonio's friend Bella and the other three he didn't know.

When they had finished with introductions Alfred asked with a smug smile plastered across his face, "So Mr. Thinks-he's-awesome isn't coming today?"

"Non, mon ami, he is coming. He's just late," Francis replied half in French.

Matthew could hear Alfred mutter "Dammit," under his breath.

The group entered the restaurant and found a table in the back corner so as to be less distracting to the other diners. Matthew was seated on the end furthest from the waitress who was ready to take their orders. She went around one by one asking for their orders, yet she still skipped right over him. When the quiet blonde tried to get the waitress's attention he wasn't heard over the others' chatter. He gave up; it hadn't been all that long since he'd eaten last anyway. He listened for a little while to the others conversations, but had begun to tone them out in favor of a pleasant memory of his mother. His mother had never once stood by and let the timid blond be ignored.

_He remembered that once a waitress had ignored him at a restaurant when his family had gone out to eat. Matthew's mother had stood up and introduced the waitress to her family one by one. She did it in a theatrical way, gesturing with her hands and speaking in a mock British accent._

"_Good day, madam," She began "I am Mariellet. This is my husband Franklin," She gestured her arms towards Matthew's father. "Here is my eldest son, Alfred, and then my younger son Matthew," She patted her hand on Mattie's back. "There twins you see," She added at the end before the waitress apologized._

Matthew's mother had been an actress by profession and Matthew had always admired that, though he would never have the courage to do it himself. She had moved from Canada to New York to perform on Broadway. In New York she met Matthew's father Franklin Jones who worked for a well-known company. They made an odd pair, but they were happy. The couple got married and moved to a more rural area of New York where they raised Matthew and Alfred until Mariellet passed away when the twins were 14.

His pleasant memory was interrupted by an energetic voice announcing its owner's arrival. "The awesome Gilbert has arrived!" Matthew looked up to see the albino boy Alfred had referred to as 'Mr. Thinks-he's-awesome'. He was happily greeted by the others and then took a seat a cross from Matthew, already talking with the girl next to him. When the waitress returned with the others' food she gave him a menu and walked away again. After a moment the white haired teen closed the menu and the waitress returned to take his order.

When he finished she asked him, "Will that be all?"

Gilbert looked straight at Matthew with his eyebrows raised. "Are you not going to eat?" He asked; his German accent prominent in his voice.

Matthew felt his cheeks heat up. "I-I'll just have pancakes with maple syrup," the nervous blond blurted out. The waitress jotted down his order and left. The other teen smiled, amused with the smaller boy's choice of food.

"Pancakes for dinner?" He asked teasingly, resting his chin on his right hand with his elbow on the table top.

"I just really like them," Matthew replied his eyes tracing the pattern of the place-mat on the table in front of him.

"A sweet food for a sweet looking kid; sounds pretty awesome to me," Gilbert announced, causing Mattie to blush. "I don't think we've met before?" Gilbert offered out his hand over the table. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, you can just call me Gil," Matthew hesitantly took Gil's hand and shook it. They had met before, but only briefly.

"I'm Matthew Williams."

"So Maddhew what else do you like?" Gilbert asked withdrawing his hand. Matthew wanted to protest the odd pronunciation of his name, but knew it didn't matter.

"Um... I like to play hockey, I like to read, I like nature, I draw and _I love to cook,_" After saying it out loud Matthew felt he sounded really girly.

"Such a goody two shoes," The albino remarked in a sarcastic tone, "But you play hockey?" And with that a conversation started that would've gone on all night if it hadn't been for Mattie and Alfred having to go home at the end of the party.

The partygoers filtered outside, said their goodbyes, and began to disperse. Gil walked up to Mattie outside the restaurant. "We should hang out sometime," Gil told him. Mattie looked at him. He was standing right in front of him, but Gil was looking away.

"All right," Mattie said not sure if the albino was actually talking to him or to someone else. Gilbert looked down at the other blonde with a big smile across his face.

"Awesome! Well, see you later then," And with that the white haired teen walked off to his car and drove away. Matthew watched the other boy leave. He felt loneliness slowly creep over him. He wrapped is right hand around his left wrist gripping it tight.

"You'll remember me, right?" He whispered. Matthew jumped in shock when Alfred placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, it's time to go," he told him. Mathew followed him to the truck without a word. On the ride home Matthew thought about how easy it had been to talk to Gilbert. It had felt like they had known one another for a long time. Matthew could laugh and joke with him in a way he couldn't even do with Alfred. _"I don't know if I should try to make this thing work out," _he told himself. The rest of the ride home was filled with Alfred's chatter about irrelevant things and the sounds of the car on the highway.

**Author's notes:**

I'm sorry it's so short for a first chapter, but thank you for reading it anyway. It would be great if you would give me a review and tell me what you think.

**Translation notes:**

Non, mon ami - No, my friend

Maddhew – the German spelling for Matthew


	2. Spray paint

**Author's notes:**

well, what do you know, I actually did the second chapter.

I think this is going to be longer than a few chapters, but I'm not sure. I have to go Plot bunny hunting. I had a completely different idea then this when I started, but I felt like it wasn't very original thus I scrapped it and started again from scratch**. I also had to go back and change a few things in the first chapter to make them flow better.** I apologize for that.

**Edit:** Chapter two has been fixed. I'm happy to say that there wasn't much to change.

**Red Bracelets**

**Chapter two**

Spray paint 

Franklin Jones stood over his youngest son with his face red and distorted in anger. "Don't you try to blame this on your brother to get out of it, Matthew!" He yelled.

"It was Alfred who did it!" Matthew yelled back.

"There you go again! It won't get you out of trouble!" Franklin hissed.

"I don't care! Alfred did it! Not me! So just leave me alone!" Matthew hollered, throwing his hands in to the air and storming out the front door.

It had started out as just another argument. Matthew's father had blamed him for something his older brother Alfred had done. Matthew tried to explain to his father that it had not been his doing, but his father refused to listen. Alfred, as usual, was out with his friends on that Friday night, leaving Mattie to take the heat for him. The teen eventually got fed up and stormed out of the house into the fading evening light.

Matthew now found himself walking aimlessly down the sidewalk in their subdivision. His mind wandering into dark places he would not dare to utter out loud. He was fed up with being blamed for Alfred's actions. He was tired of his father yelling at him for every little thing, whether it was his doing or not. He was just plain done with being the sweet, innocent, and kind boy that the few people that bothered to notice him thought he was. All he wanted to do was scream and tell them how he really felt. However, his train of thought was derailed by a somewhat familiar voice calling his name.

"Maddhew!" _Well, sort of his name._

Matthew looked around in confusion for the source of the voice. It called his name again and he located it. The albino boy, Gilbert, who he had become acquainted with at a party some time ago, was sitting on a swing in the little park Matthew only now realized he was at. He stood still for a moment debating whether to wave and walk away or to approach the other teen and talk to him.

It had been almost a month since the party where the two of them had first met. In that month or so they had not spoken even once. At school Gil and Matthew had no classes together. Every time the quieter blond had seen the white haired boy in the hallway, he was surrounded by all his friends. Matthew didn't care to bother with Gil's friends; they were all loud, obnoxious, and arrogant. The kind of people Alfred always hung around with. So, he walked on by. Gil would make eye contact with him and smile, but didn't seem to care that they didn't speak to one another.

Matthew decided this was the perfect opportunity to speak to the young German again. He walked over to the other boy and greeted him with a forced smile. Gilbert Grinned up at him from the swing where he sat, his red eyes looking straight in to Mattie's blue-violet ones.

"What's up. Maddhew?" Gil asked with a German accent. But before Matthew could reply, he added. "You look down."

Matthew stared at him in surprise for a moment. He let the fake smile fade and took a seat in the swaying seat to the right of Gilbert. "I got in an argument with my dad." He said nothing else. They sat there in silence for a little while before Gil broke the silence with laughter. Matthew eyed him with a raised brow. "What is so funny?"

"It's ironic actually," Gil replied, pushing the swing back with his feet and then letting it swing forward. "I just had a fight with my dad, too" He stopped the swing and faced Matthew grinning. "See," he pointed at a red mark on his face that was likely to leave a bruise.

"Oh," was all Matthew said, watching his feet scoot the gravel around. Gilbert watched him quietly in the florescent light of the street lamps that lit the park.

"You know what I do when I'm down?" Gil said as more of a statement that a question. He proceeded to stand up from the swing and grab a black backpack that had been sitting a few feet away. "This," he announced pulling a can of spray paint from the backpack. Mattie looked at him curiously with his head cocked to one side.

"You do what?" The blond asked confused.

"I go mess some shit up! Graffiti, y'know?" The white haired teen responded, his grin even bigger than before. "You want to try it?" he suggested.

Matthew weighed the possible outcomes. He could get caught and wind up in Juvie. That wasn't so bad; he could get away from his dad for a while. He inwardly laughed. To him that sounded a lot better than going home right now and dealing with his dad, maybe it would work to vent his frustration too.

Matthew agreed and Gilbert led him on a three mile walk to, as Gilbert had phrased it, "An awesome place for Graffiti!" They chatted idly; Gil talking about his beloved pet canary he called Gilbird all the way there.

"He's like this tall," he gestured with his fingers. "and yellow."

"Aren't all Canaries yellow?" Matthew asked with sarcasm.

"Geez, that is so unawesome. I was just trying to give you a good picture of him," Gil crossed his arms and made a big pouty face. Mattie laughed then Gil laughed to. "What about you? Got a pet? A favorite animal?" Gilbert asked.

"Nope. No pets," Matthew paused, scrunching up his face at the memory of his father telling them they were strictly not allowed to have pets only because they _cost too much money to raise. _It was just his father being stingy. "I really, really like polar bears though." Matthew stated pushing the memory aside.

"Polar bears, Polar bears?" Gil repeated giving him a funny look. "They're awesome, but I'm not sure if they fit you."

"Whatever you say Mr. Awesome with a pet canary," Mattie remarked teasingly, rolling his eyes.

Their conversation went on like this the rest of the walk. Eventually, after about half an hour and a few playful punches later, they reached an old abandoned factory building. Mattie recognized it as an old paper factory. Gilbert handed him two cans of spray paint, a can of red and a can of black.

"We'll do it here because we're less likely to get caught at this abandoned building then in the city, we don't want that to happen this being your first time and all," he told Matthew before climbing up a rickety looking fire escape to the first landing. From the ground Matthew watched him find a place on the wall and begin painting. Matthew didn't know what to paint so he went with the first thing that came to mind; maple leaves. He found that there was no blank space at the bottom of the brick wall. He looked up at Gilbert on the fire escape and saw it had a second level where there wasn't any Graffiti. There didn't seem to be a ladder up though.

He climbed up to the first landing where the other teen was. It was then that he noticed that he didn't feel nervous or afraid in the slightest, instead he felt excited. Gil eyed Mattie questioningly as the thin framed blond hoisted himself up on to the next landing. "What are you doing, Birdie? Gil asked. Mattie looked down at him slightly confused.

"Birdie?" He inquired, watching the other's face a little too intensely. Gil turned away to hide the red hue his face had taken on.

"What are you doing?" He attempted to dodge the question.

"My name is Matthew! Not Birdie!" Matthew retorted, irritation evident in his voice. Mathew turned away. "I thought you of all people would call me by my name." The end came out sounding more hurt then he had intended it to. He started to paint. After some time he realized Gil was watching him from the lower landing. "What?" He demanded, looking down that the other teen.

"I'm sorry, Matthew." Gil said, forcing himself to pronounce his name in the English way. He watched Matthew closely, his cheeks turning pink again. Mattie rolled his eyes and went back to painting on the wall. "I'm also happy to see that you can speak your mind sometimes," Gil commented returning to painting the skull he'd started spraying on to the wall.

Mattie let out a sigh. "You win, I forgive you." he announced, watching Gilbert through the grated floor. The red eyed teen smiled up at him.

"Awesome." Gil cheered. They were quite for a while, the only noise around them the sound of aerosol and evening crickets. The light had faded to the point where they could no longer see the spray paint on the wall. Thankfully Gil had two flash lights in his black backpack. Matthew was happy he was almost done and he felt a lot better than he had earlier. There was just a bit to go. He leaned over the edge of the rusted steal railing. _Just a little more and it will be done._

_ Snap!_

The guard rail Matthew had been leaning against broke, causing him to fall forward. He dropped the can of spray paint, allowing it to fall to the ground along with the railing, producing a loud _twang _as they hit the concrete. Mattie managed to catch himself on the wall, running his left hand through the fresh paint. _Damn! That's not coming off anytime soon._

_ "Mein Gott! _Maddhew are you okay?" Gil practically yelled.

"I'm fi-"

"Who's over there?" a demanding voice cut in.

"Shit, Birdie we have to go!" Gilbert told Mattie with a look of panic. He helped the smaller boy down from the upper landing. Mattie grabbed the flash light and flipped it off on the way down. They were both down the ladder in a heartbeat and running off in the opposite direction of the voice that called again, now closer. They rounded a corner. A few meters along the wall Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and yanked him in to an inlet in the brick wall. The taller teen pulled him close to his chest trying to better hide them. Their pursuer ran right past them yelling something about how they were going to be in so much trouble when he got his hands on them. They remained silent for several minutes and then burst in to laughter. Mattie braced himself against Gil with his head on the taller boy's shoulder, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"That was fun!" Gil managed through the laughter.

"Yeah!" Matthew replied grinning like an idiot. Gil's expression mirrored his.

"Wow, Birdie you're so much fun," Gil announced grabbing the thin blond up in a hug, lifting him off the ground before letting him go. "We need to do this more often!"

"Okay," Mattie said, flushed from the laughter and the embarrassment caused by the unexpected physical contact over the last few minutes. Matthew realized how hard it had become to see Gil's face in the dark. "The time!" Mattie stated, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He stared at the phone in horror. It was now 10:42 and it was at least a 30 minute walk home, but his curfew was 11 o'clock.

"What's wrong?" Gil asked looking concerned.

"I have to go or I'll be late," Matthew made to leave, but Gil grabbed his hand. Matthew glared his blue-violet eyes at him.

"I'll walk with you," Gil declared walking beside him.

They didn't part hands until they reached Matthew's front walkway. Mattie squeezed Gil's hand before pulling his own away. "Thank you for tonight," Matthew announced, "I think I can face my dad's wrath without regrets."

Gil took both Mattie's hands in his. "You're welcome," He whispered, leaning down and kissing Mattie's forehead. "Gute nacht, Birdie." Gil pulled back and looked at Mattie. Wide blue-violet eyes stared up at him. A pang of gilt stabbed at his heart and was only made worse when Matthew slid his hands away and ran up the front walk to the porch. _Way to ruin this before it even started Mr. Unawesome._

Matthew spun around on the porch, smiling with flushed cheeks. "Good night, Gil," He said before entering the house, leaving Gil out on the sidewalk grinning like the Cheshire cat.

**Author's notes:**

Thank you for reading this. Now that I'm done with this chapter I feel like the story needs a new summary and a new title, but I'll save that for later. Thank you again for reading the story. I'd really love some kind of feedback, I just want to know if the story is any good.

Also thank you to XxDamned ForeverXx for being a BETA for me.

Translation notes:

Mein Gott- My God

Gute nach – Good night


	3. Cell Phones

**Author's notes:**

Wow! So I've managed to update this almost weekly! That's a first! I can't even manage that with my web comics. I thank the frequent updates to my friend prussiakittie for always giving me great reviews and my mother for always wanting to hear me read my stories to her.

Also I thank all of you for the great reviews, the favs, and the alerts. I thought that no one would like this story, but it turns out I was wrong.

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**October, 22**

**Chapter Three**

When Matthew had entered the house, even though he had done so quietly, he was greeted by his father. His father was furious, passably angrier than he had been earlier that day when Matthew had stormed out of the house.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. He looked Mattie up and down, letting his eyes rest on the red paint on Mattie's left hand for a moment before meeting his son's gaze. Matthew noticed this but made no hint he was going to try hiding it.

"I was at the park," Matthew responded looking his father in the eyes.

"Your brother went there to look for you earlier, but you weren't there," His father informed him in a critical tone. Mattie noticed Alfred sneak up the stairs behind their father.

"I walked around a bit too. He must have missed me." Mattie announced.

"Who was the boy you were outside with then?" Franklin asked narrowing his eyes at his son. Matthew stiffened.

"A-a friend," He answered nervously.

"And what is this?" Franklin demanded jerked Matthew's hand up revealing the red paint. Matthew glared at his father.

"None of your concern!" Matthew practically screamed tearing his hand away, storming past his father and up the stairs.

"You're grounded for the next week or longer if you don't learn some respect and honesty!" His father bellowed. Mathew stopped at the top landing.

"I don't care!" Matthew shrieked and ran to his room.

Matthew screamed into his pillow as loud as his vocal cords would let him. His throat hurt, but it didn't help his anger or the pain in his chest. Nothing did except for one thing. Matthew turned his head from where it had been buried in his pillow to stare up at the shelf on the far wall of his bed room. On the top shelf sat a little wooden box. Mattie rolled off the bed and walked over to the shelf. He reached up, standing on his toes to pull it down. He held it in his left hand and examined it.

Painted on the top of the box were the words _I promise_ in bold red letters. Matthew laughed. The events before the mixer party repeated in his head. He had put a razor blade to his wrist again with the intention of cutting himself. He had accidentally done it, but he now felt that he had broken that promise.

Matthew opened the box and pulled from it a small brown paper box. Out of the box he drew one of several razor blades and proceeded to press the sharp side of the blade to the top of the box, pulling it across the lid, leaving a deep gash in it. He repeated this four more times. On the fifth cut the blade slid off the end of the box and cut in to the side of Matthew's hand. He winced and looked down at the cut.

Mattie sat the box on the closest shelf and watched the blood run down his little finger. The corners of his lips twitched upwards. Mattie clenched his left hand into a fist and pressed the razor to his forearm with excessive force. As he slid the blade across his arm blood beaded along the cut and quickly ran down his arm. His mouth twisted into a sick smile as he made the second incision. After the third one he realized the mess was starting to get out of hand.

Grabbing a hand full of tissues Mattie ran to the bathroom where he cleaned up the wounds and bandaged them. He knew the gash in his hand should have stitches, but Mattie was not going to admit to what he had done to anyone anytime soon.

It bothered Gil for an entire week, Mattie wouldn't talk to him. At school Matthew would walk right on by him, only glancing at him but he never stopped or even said hello. The day after their spray paint adventure Gil realized he didn't have Mattie's cell phone number. He tried numerous times to talk to him, to ask for his number, but Mattie always slipped away before he could.

Gilbert was lying on his back on his bed staring up at the illuminated screen of his cellular phone. The message app read 15 unread messages. He didn't care to read them. They were all most likely messages from Francis, Antonio, or another one of his friends. Right now the only person Gilbert wanted to see was Matthew. There had to be some way to get Mattie to talk to him.

"What can I do?" Gil asked out loud, though there was no one other than his pet canary to hear him. He tapped his cell against his chin and ran idea after idea through his head, shooting them down one right after another.

_I could just walk right up to him and ask. No, he'd probably run away again._

_I could corner him. No, that would just scare him._

_I could ask one of his friends for it. No, I don't even know who he has for friends._

_I could ask Alf- No! I'm not even going to finish that thought._

Gil rolled over on the bad and watched Gilbird, his canary cleaning its feathers.

"Bird, what do you think I should do?" He asked his pet. The bird stopped cleaning its feathers and looked at him with its head tilted to one side. Gil couldn't help but laugh, Mattie would do the same thing when confused. It reminded Gil of how the nickname Birdie really fit him, despite Mattie not liking the nickname himself.

Gil was still staring at the bird when his cell phone rang, alerting him of yet another text message. Gilbird cheeped and fluttered about his cage in alarm. The teen looked at the phone then it hit him.

"I've got it!" He shouted leaping form the bed. "I just have to..." He trailed off noticing than that he had frightened his pet bird nearly senseless. He approached the cage and attempted to calm the bird down. "It's okay bird. Now I know what to do… and I'll do it Monday." He informed the little yellow creature as he was petting it.

Monday morning Matthew was fuming. Somehow, some way, he'd lost his cell phone. He'd put it in the pocket of his red hoodie before leaving for school. At the start of his third bell class he'd made to take it out of his pocket to check the time, but it was nowhere to be found. He'd removed the contents of his backpack at least three times in search of it with no luck. At the end of the class he made his way to his locker and began to shove his text books into it.

Matthew was startled by some thing or someone slapping his butt. The small blond whirled around to confront them, but found no one suspicious. He wrote it off as an accident and returned to gathering the books he would need for his afternoon classes before going to his next bell class.

About ten minutes into class (which was luckily study hall) something in Mattie's back pants pocket vibrated resulting in him jumping up off the chair. Finding nothing on the chair Mattie checked his back pocket and found a smooth polished black iPhone. The screen was lit displaying the message alert and continued to shake furiously.

He tapped the screen to make the vibrating stop and inadvertently opened the message. He sat back down in the chair to avoid being spotted by the teacher and began to read the message.

**From: Birdies cell**

**To: Gilbert**

**Hay Birdie! I'm holding your phone for ransom. Come to the blue bridge two blocks from the school during lunch and I'll give it back.**

Mattie glared at the phone then replied to the message. Using what appeared to be Gil's cell phone proved to be a difficult task for him. Matthew's cell phone was a four year old razor and Gil's was the latest in cellular technology with a fancy touch screen. Eventually he managed to write it out.

**To: Birdies cell**

**From: Gilbert**

**Ur grammar surprises me but WTF? My name is Matthew! And I want my phone back.**

_Send._

In just a few seconds the phone rang again. Matthew opened the message.

**From: Birdies cell**

**To: Gilbert**

**Sorry, I know your name is Matthew; I just like calling you Birdie. Will you skip with me?**

Matthew couldn't help but smile at Gil's reply before responding the message.

**To: Birdies cell**

**From: Gilbert**

**Yes!**

They sent messages back and forth for the rest of class. When the bell rang Mattie quickly shoved his books in his locker and was out the school doors before anyone noticed him. He doubted that anyone would have noticed him even if he'd made a scene. He walked the two blocks at a normal pace, not afraid of getting caught skipping class.

He reached an old rusty steal bridge that was painted light blue in a futile attempt to hide the rusting metal. Matthew looked around, but didn't see Gilbert anywhere so he climbed over the guard rail and made his way down the rocks under the bridge. The small blonde found a flat rock to sit on and wait. After about ten minutes, when Matthew had almost given up on Gil showing up, he heard talking.

"Mon ami, you're going back?" Matthew assumed it was Francis.

"Nein, I'm meeting someone." was Gil how replied.

"Qui?" Francis asked 'who' in French.

"Maddhew," Gil answered.

"Ah! Votre amour," The Frenchman remarked, turning to leave. "I'll leave you to that, Mon ami," he told Gil and walked away.

"Votre amour?" Gil repeated once Frances was out of sight.

"It means 'your love'" Gil jumped in surprise, turning to see Matthew peering up from the edge of the bridge. The albino's pail face turned red, but he said nothing to the blond's comment. Instead he looked away to hide his face. Matthew noticed this, but ignored it in favor of demanding his phone back. Gil wouldn't give it back unless Mattie hung out with him for the rest of the day. Matthew hesitantly agreed to go with him.

Now the two found themselves siting on the sidewalk in front of a convenient store drinking sodas. Gil was watching ants on the black top feeling guilty. He had asked Mattie to come with him during lunch, but didn't have enough money on him to buy lunch for them. Mattie didn't seem to care though.

Thinking about lunch -or the absence of- caused Gil's stomach to growl. He blushed and looked in the opposite direction of Mattie. He heard the other teen giggle and before standing up. Mattie entered the convenient store and returned after a few minutes with two pre-made sandwiches. He tossed one into Gilbert's lap, who looked at him confused.

"I thought you didn't have money either. How'd you get these?" Gil asked, tearing open the chicken salad sandwich package.

"I'm a stealth ninja," Mattie replied with a toothy grin. The white haired teen gaped at him and then laughed.

"Nice," Gil announced. The two teens talked about random things like school and things they did as kids for a good hour after finishing their sandwiches. Gil sat with his hand on the concrete beside him and felt his brush Matthew's left hand. The smaller boy jerked his hand away and stood up.

"Let's go to a park" Mattie said hiding his hand in his hoodie pocket. Gil agreed. On the walk to the park Gil kept watching Mattie's arm waiting for him to pull his hand from his pocket so he could confirm what he saw. _He had bandages on his hand, I know he did._ Finally, they reached the park and Mattie slid his left hand from his pocket. Sure enough, there it was, Wound around Mattie's hand and up his wrist was white gauze. Gil stopped and watched Matthew walk away for a moment before speaking.

"Hey Birdie what happened to your hand?" Mattie froze.

"N-nothing!" Mathew stuttered, returning his hand to his pocket.

"Can I see?" Gil's tone sounded like a little kid who was excited to see something gross.

"No." Mattie answered. Gil frowned at him.

"Nothing doesn't need bandages, Birdie" Gill walked up behind the thin blond and wrapped his right arm around his waist and slid his other hand into Matthew pocket, forcing him to pull his own hand from it. Gil gripped Mattie's wrist and examined the bandaging. The smaller teen made a pained noise in response to the pressure on his cuts.

"Let me go!" He yelled. Gil only tightened his hold on Mattie's waist as the thin blond made a futile attempt to escape.

"Please tell me you didn't do this to yourself" Gil pleaded. Mattie stopped struggling. "The night I met you I saw the band aid on your wrist. I tried to ignore it, but then I noticed the scars." Gilbert placed his head on Mattie's shoulder.

"Do you pity me for doing it? Is that why you talk to me?" Matthew asked, trying not to cry.

"Gott no!" Gil released Mattie's hand and wrapped his other arm around Mattie's thin waist. "I hang out with you because I..." He trailed off. "Because I'm in love with you!" Matthew froze again; he even stopped breathing for a moment before laughing.

"Don't lie," Mattie told him, his voice giving away how close to tears he really was.

"I'm not lying!" Gil spun Mattie around to face him. Teary blue-violet eyes stared up at him. "Matthew, I love you. Please promise me you won't do this anymore." Gil cupped Mattie's face in his hands. Mattie closed his eyes and let the tears slide down his face.

"I already broke that promise with someone else," His voice was quiet.

"Fine, then promise me that you'll call me whenever you feel like hurting yourself. Alright?" Gil pulled Mattie in to a tight hug. Mattie nodded.

"Okay."

**Author's notes:**

Thank you for reading this. This chapter was a bit longer then the last. Reviews please!


	4. Red bracelets

**Author's notes:**

I'm proud to say I've managed weekly updates! Also this one is longer than the others! Impotent thing happen in this chapter so pay attention!

Any way Enjoy!

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**Red Bracelets**

**Chapter four**

The rare occasion that Matthew would tolerate being in the same room with his father was when they would gather around the television in the living room for some Saturday night television programs. Alfred was sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Mattie, which put him inbetween Matthew and their father, who was sitting in his reclining chair contently watching the T.V. The tension in the room was still high, as it always was whenever their father was around. Matthew glanced over and noticed his brother shift uncomfortably in this seat. Mattie ignored it and returned to watching the scene playing on the screen.

A significant male character is having a sentimental conversation with another male character. The significant male character tells the other character that he loves him and passionately kisses him. Then the television is clicked off, leaving Mattie staring at the black screen in confusion. Alfred asked what happened before Matthew could. Franklin stood up from his chair.

"There won't be any of that homosexual garbage in my house." He announced as he walked across the living room towards the door.

"Why?" Alfred asked. Matthew could tell his brother was tense, and so was he. Franklin glared at his oldest son.

"Because homosexuals are vile, disgusting freaks of nature." His father replied. Alfred looked as though he wanted to say something in defense, but instead kept quiet, composing his thoughts. Matthew's stomach did a flip; he knew a fight was coming. He often fought with their father, but it scared him when Alfred did because the two rarely ever fought. His older brother opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by their father.

"If one of you," the eyed both his sons, "ever tell me you're one I'll throw you out," Alfred stared at his father with his mouth still gaping open.

"Well that's not a problem, neither of us are gay," Matthew declared looking Franklin dead in the face.

"Yeah," the older twin finally said, rising from his seat on the crutch. "Anyway, I'm going to my room to play some video games, Want to join me Matt?" Mattie nodded and fallowed Alfred up the stairs. When they were both in his bedroom Alfred made sure the door was shut and locked. Matthew had noticed this was a habit of Alfred's that he would do when he was scared. The older brother let out a long sigh and flopped onto his bed. Mattie took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Mattie asked his brother. Alfred tilted his head to look at him.

"You don't agree with dad, do you? Y'know, about the gays thing." Alfred's eye were pleading and Mattie laughed.

"No way at all!" Matthew replied, grinning at his brother. Alfred smiled in relief.

"That's good," Alfred was silent for a moment before specking again. "Matt what would..." He paused gathering his thoughts. "How do I say this..? Do you know Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yeah you've been friends ever sense he moved here from England. What about him?"

"We're dating!" Alfred stated bluntly.

Matthew stared in disbelief at his brother, his sudden confession catching him of guard. _Alfred dating a guy._ Matthew hadn't seen it coming at all. His brother was the quarterback of the football team, a hard core party animal, and a total chick magnet. Not stereotypical gay in the slightest. _Okay maybe a little gay. _But he'd never even hinted at it at all.

"Matt?" Alfred asked concerned with the long silence that had ensued between them.

"I-it's cool." Matthew surged. "I mean love doesn't have a shape, color, religion, or gender, right?" Mattie smiled at his older twin.

"Yeah! Thanks, bro." Alfred told him with a smile.

"You're welcome," Matthew responded.

Gilbert felt a little irritated, more like jealous. The little Italian, Feliciano was curled up in Gil's younger brother, Ludwig's lap playing Nintendo DS while Ludwig read a book on the couch. They made a very cute scene, smiling in complete bliss. Gil was happy for them, but seeing them so happy made him wish his love life was going better.

Mattie still avoided him at school. They had each other's cell phone numbers, but they didn't really text much ether. When they did text Mattie was usually the one to not reply. Gil learned that they both had the same lunch, but he could never find the small, stealthy blond. This had all been made worse by the fact that Gil had confessed to him and Mattie had never replied.

The occupants of the room were all disturbed by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Gilbert and Ludwig's father, Aldric Beilschmidt entered the living room and announced in German that he was home. Aldric raised his eyebrows at Feliciano and the little Italian smiled up at him.

"Ciao, Mr. Beilschmidt!" Feliciano told him. Gil could see the slightest hint of a smile on his father's otherwise expressionless face. Mr. Beilschmidt returned the greeting and walked into the kitchen past where Gil was sitting in the door way, straddling one of the kitchen chairs. He placed his things on the table and walked back over to Gilbert, placing his hand on his son's shoulder causing Gil to look up at him surprised.

"Son, what's wrong?" Aldric asked. Gil stared at him a bit confused.

"Nothing," Gil replied, averting his gaze from his father, who withdrew his hand.

"This is why we argue so much, you never talk to me about what's wrong," Aldric told him, but Gil continued to glare in another direction. Ludwig and Feliciano were watching from over the top of the couch. The little Italian was cowering a little, afraid that they were going to fight again. Gilbert noticed this and felt guilty.

"I'm just having relationship problems," Gil told Aldric, hoping that it was something his father didn't care to talk about. He was wrong; Aldric pulled up a kitchen chair and sat down facing his son.

"Tell me what happened," Aldric asked. Gil was rather wary of discussing his relationship with Matthew with this father, but chose to do so anyway. He explained how he had confessed to Mattie, but Mattie had not given him a response and had continued to avoid him. As he explained he made sure to use gender neutral words like 'they' and 'them.' He was worried how his father would react to finding out that both of his sons had an interest in men.

_The summer after Ludwig's freshmen year, Ludwig had told their father that he had started dating Feliciano. Aldric just stared at the two boys standing in front of him. Feliciano was holding Ludwig's hand for support. _

_"You're what?" Aldric asked, trying to clarify what he had been told. Ludwig repeated himself. "Do you understand what you're doing?" His father asked them._

_"Yes," Both the boys replied in unison. Aldric took a moment before telling them he needed time to think and then left the house. Their relationship stayed an awkward subject for a while, but Aldric had eventually accepted it despite his dislike for Feliciano's family._

When Gilbert finished explaining, his father stayed silent for a moment stroking his chin, his brows wrinkled.

"I'm going to assume that the person you like is a boy, am I correct?" Aldric inquired. Gil's eyes went as wide as silver dollars. "Your Mother would curse me from heaven if I wore to scold you for who you chose to love," Aldric announced, looking from Gil to Lugwig and feliciano on the couch before meeting Gil's gaze again.

"Really, you're cool with it?" Gil asked.

"Ja," Aldric responded, nodding his head.

"Awesome!" The albino cheered. Feliciano cheered too and Ludwig smiled. Aldric gave a bit of (to Gil's surprise) good advice.

"Ask him to go on a date with you," was what he told his son.

Mattie might have seemed calm on the surface, but inside he was panicking. He had had enough turbulence figuring out what his feelings for Gil were. Now he had to question whether they were worth it or not. Once he returned to his bedroom the first thing he did was grab the wooden box off the shelf and pull out the razor blades. He observed the metal blade and the memory of what Gil had told him came back.

_"Fine, then promise me that you'll call me whenever you feel like hurting yourself. Alright?"_

Matthew sat the razor down, picked up his cell phone and dialed Gil's number. It rang until the voice-mail came on.

"Hay this is the awso-" Mattie hung up the phone. For about five minutes he stood still, staring at his phone and thinking, debating what to do. He dialed Gil's number again. The voice-mail kicked in again and Mattie hung up.

"Fuck this," he said throwing his phone on his desk and picking up the razor blade.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Gil was nervous about asking Mattie to go on a date with him. There was still a chance that Matthew would turn him down, so he put off calling him until evening. Gil walked in to his bedroom after taking a shower and grabbed his phone of his dresser where it had been charging before flopping down in his bed. He tapped the screen and it lit up. The alert on the screen said two missed calls. Gil raised his eyebrows at that. He clicked view and was surprised to see that the calls were from Matthew.

He called Matthew back. The phone rang and rang until the voice-mail kicked in. Gil was about to hang up when Mattie answered.

"You're a jerk," Was what Mattie greeted him with.

"Why?" Gil asked, worried by the tone of the other teens voice.

"Because you told me to call you when I felt like doing it again, but you didn't answer," Mattie responded. Gil could tell he was crying and it made his heart sink.

"You did-"

"I did!" Mattie interrupted, crying harder than before.

"I'm sorry Birdie," Matthew didn't respond. "Look, I can't change what's happened but..."Gil paused, "Maybe I can help cheer you up."

"How?" Mattie asked, his voice muffled by what Gilbert assumed was a pillow.

"Will you come hang out with me at the mall tomorrow at 11?" Gil held his breath in suspense.

"I guess," Mattie replied, his voice sounded cheerier.

"Awesome! Hey Mattie," Gil waited for the other to acknowledge him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Gil told him. Mattie made some kind of sound that resembled an attempt to speak and then Gil heard the dial tone.

Morning couldn't have come sooner for Gil. Having Mattie hang up on him after he told him that he loved him on the phone the night before had left him unnerved. Not to mention the fact that Matthew had cut himself again, for some reason that was beyond Gil's imagination.

When he pulled in to the mall parking lot in his black mustang Matthew was sitting on the wall that divided the grass from the sidewalk by the front entrance. Gil felt relieved to see that Mattie had shown up. He found a place to park and got out of his car. Matthew noticed him walking up immediately and smiled.

"Wait long?" Gil asked when he reached the smaller blond.

"No! Lucky me Alfred was coming to the mall today too so I had a ride." He told the albino with a smile.

"You seem really happy today," Gil commented

"Yeah, I'm just happy to be out of the house today," The blond told him leaping from the wall and walking towards the doors. "Let's go in. it's cold out here," Gil followed right behind him. As soon as they entered to mall Gil grabbed Matthew's hand and led him in the direction of the first store on his personal agenda.

"You have to come to this store with me," He told him, pulling him along.

"Woah! You don't have to hold my hand," Mattie remarked trying to keep up. The albino stopped walking and looked at Matthew. His eyebrows wrinkled in a sad expression, but he let go of the smaller boy's hand and stuck both his hands in his pockets before walking on down the corridor. Matthew followed him a little confused.

"Here we are, Hot Topic!" Gilbert announced throwing his arms out from his sides.

"Really, this is where you wanted to come to?" Mattie asked tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah! I love this place!" he replied enthusiastically and entered the store. The smaller teen entered behind him looking at everything he passed in the small store. After a short time in the store one of the employees noticed Mattie.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking the thin boy up and down.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Mattie replied waving his hands in front of him.

"Can I pick out some outfits for you?' She asked walking around from behind the checkout where she had been standing.

"I'm just here with som-"

"Go ahead and let her. I'll buy something for you," Gil interrupted. Mattie looked at him with a frightened expression, not wanting any one to see his scars. "Don't worry, she has a good sense of fashion despite how she looks like she doesn't belong in this store. Right, Eliza?" Gil laughed. Eliza rolled her jade eyes at Gil, but agreed with him. Gil approached her and whispered something in her ear; she nodded and went about collecting clothing items. After she gathered a few outfits she handed them to the small blond and directed him to the fitting room.

Mattie tried on a few of the outfits showing each one to Gilbert and Eliza who insisted on seeing every one of them. Matthew decided on one that he actually rather liked. The outfit was made up of a black Tee with a white bear roaring stenciled on the front, a black and blue striped hoodie, and a pair of snug black skinny jeans. The blue chucks Mattie was already wearing finished off the outfit.

After Matthew finished picking an outfit, Gil chose one too. His artier ensemble consisted of black jeans, a black Tee with a red and gold retro pattern printed on it, and a red bandana. At the checkout Gil noticed a display of silicone wristbands with phrases on them. One in particular caught his eye; it had the word _courage_ printed on it. He bought two red ones and the two teens left the store wearing their new clothing.

As they sat in the food court eating pizza Mattie couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He kept glancing around in search of who was watching him. Gilbert noticed this and had to ask what he was doing and Mattie explained.

"Well, maybe the reason you're being watched is because you look so damn hot in those skinny jeans," Gill declared. Mattie gawked at him, his face a deep shade of scarlet. His mouth moved like he was trying to speak, but nothing came out. Gil grinned at the other boy's face, but his happiness was short lived because Mattie stood up and dashed off in the general direction of the closest door to the outside. "Birdie!" Gil called after him. The German stood in the food court feeling like an idiot. It didn't matter what he said nor did he couldn't figure out whether Matthew liked him in the same way as he liked Matthew or not. Now he was afraid he'd upset him. He didn't know that would upset him. He couldn't just let him run off and never understand why. Therefore he gathered up their things and followed after him.

Luckily, Gil found Matthew outside right away. He was perched on the wall he'd been sitting on earlier when he'd arrived. Mattie had one leg drawn up to his chest, his arms crossed over it, and his face buried in his arms. The albino approached the blond. He raised his hand up, but stopped himself from touching Matthew.

"Maddhew..." Matthew didn't look up at him, but he shifted a tad. "I'm sorry... Maybe I say too much or I move too fast, but I-" Matthew cut him off by pulling him across the last foot of space between them, wrapping his arms around Gil's waist and buried his face in the taller teens chest.

"It's not that Gil!" Gil could tell he was on the verge of tears when he spoke. "I...I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Gil asked wrapping his arms over Mattie's shoulders. Matthew tightened his hold. After a long silence Mattie explained to Gilbert what his father had told the two brothers the night before. He confessed to Gil that he was afraid to accept his feelings because if his father found out he'd be out on the streets.

"Matthew," Gil began, Matthew looked up at him. It was strange for the young German to call him by his real name. "I won't let that happen to you, if it ever does," He paused, "You can come live at my place. Alright?" Matthew smiled at Gil, and then nodded. The albino unwound the blonde's thin arms from around his waist. Then, without letting go of his left hand, he knelt down so that he was on eye level with the other teen. "Then let's make _us_ official," Gil proceeded to take out the red silicone wristbands he'd bought earlier and slid it on to Mattie's left wrist over the gauze bandages. "Whenever you're feeling down I'll be here for and maybe I can give you the courage to face things without doing this to yourself anymore," Gil met Matthew's blue-violet eyes and placed his hand on the smaller boys cheek. "I love you, Matthew."

"I love you too, Gilbert," Matthew was the one to close the gap between their lips. Gil happily returned the kiss. After a moment they parted, beaming like idiots at one another. Gill stood up from where he had been kneeling on the sidewalk.

"Let's go back inside and have some more fun, this is our first date after all." Gil said, leading the smaller teen back into the mall. They hardly parted hands for the rest of the day.

**Author's notes:**

The end...

OK, that is a lie! **This is not the end**. There will be a few more chapters after this! I just have this repetitive habit of ending stories after the characters confess there love to one another.

I'm happy to say this was the longest chapter. (Did you notice the chapters kept getting longer and longer?) A lot happened in this chapter and I wanted to make a something clear.

Aldric Beilschmidt is intended to Germania (which according to my PC is not a word.) I picked the name Aldric for him because he has not (to my knowledge) been given a name. As well as the fact that Aldric is a German name that means old ruler or long time ruler. Fitting right?

Something else; this story has been based largely on my own venting. The character that is Matthew and Alfred's Father, Franklin Jones is based a bit off my own dad. There are a lot of things he does that piss me off, but I would never trade my dad for any other dad. My dad unlike their father is 100% cool with Homosexual. (He really has no chose seeing how his daughter is a magnet for them.) I'm also pansexual and he is very understanding about it. Though, he is a stingy prick who keeps telling me to get rid of my beloved cats because "we can't afford them." Any way enough of my ranting!


	5. The Weekend

**Author's notes:**

Sorry for not updating last week I've been busy preparing for Sugoicon. Woot! My first Anime con! If you're going look for a chubby America and you might find me. I'm getting a little burnt out on this story so I've also not been working on it as much as I should and watching Anime instead. Sorry this one's not as long as the last one, but it's cute and dramatic.

I hope you like it.

Reviews would be really, really nice too.

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

****Red Bracelets****

**Chapter five**

The sound of the front door opening drew Matthew's attention away from what he had been cooking on the stove. Alfred entered the house making an excited commotion over something. It surprised him that Alfred appeared to be talking to someone. Mattie looked wide eyed at Gilbert at the kitchen table, who looked at the kitchen door and back to Mattie.

Matthew had not yet told his older twin that he and the young German had started dating. Alfred hadn't out right said he didn't like Gilbert, but Mattie had the impression that they didn't get along. Thus he was unsure about telling Alfred that they were in a relationship. It appeared that he had no choice now; he had to at least tell him they were friends.

Alfred called his name and curiosity got the better of him. He told Gil he'd be right back and left his grilled cheese on the griddle to have a look at the unexpected guest.

"Check it out Mattie!" Alfred demanded, humming the Legend of Zelda theme as soon as he caught sight of his younger twin brother while holding an old Nintendo64 box up in the air. Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother who insisted on showing him the orange colored game system, its four controllers, and all its games.

"Artie has the other box of games!" Alfred announced gesturing to the blond haired Brit standing by the door looking all nerves and glaring at Alfred while holding another cardboard box. Matthew smiled and greeted him and Arthur politely returned the greeting. Arthur's arrival surprised Mattie; he hadn't come to visit their house since before the twins' mother passed away two years ago. Matthew assumed it had something to do with their father's attitude towards their friends and the current status of Arthur and Alfred's relationship. Luckily, their father was out of town for the weekend.

"Are you cooking?" Alfred asked taking note of the apron Mattie was wearing and the spatula he had in his hand. The smaller blond nodded. "Cool, will you make me some hamburgers?"

"No," Mattie bluntly replied, narrowing his blue-violet eyes at his Brother.

"Please?" Alfred added hoping to persuade him, but he continued to refuse.

"I'll make you some," Arthur piped up after a moment of them arguing. Both brothers gave the Brit a disgusted look.

"I'll be right on that then," Matthew announced returning to the kitchen. In the kitchen he found the grilled cheese missing off the griddle and his boyfriend no where in sight. The cool draft drifting through the room hinted to Mattie that the patio door was open and that that was where he would likely find the albino.

Matthew pushed back the curtain and, as he'd suspected, Gil was standing on the patio feeding bread crusts to the birds. The birds were all gathered around his feet eagerly awaiting food, there was even one perched on his head. Matthew got the oldest loaf of bread out of the cabinet and took a few slices from it and joined Gil out on the patio. Gilbert turned around beaming.

"Your cooking's good, even the birds like it." The albino announced laughing. Mattie smiled and felt his face heat up. He offered the other teen some of the old bread and went on to tear apart the rest he had left. Gil was laughing like a kid and talking to the birds, and Mattie even found himself giggling too.

"You really like birds, don't you Gil?" Mattie asked. Gil stopped playing with the birds and smiled at him.

"Ja, I really do like them. My mom use to have a bunch of birds when I was a kid. She used to whistle and sing to them and they'd sing along. Mutti was who got me Gilbird." Gil told him as his smile shifted to a nostalgic one. Gil talked more about his mother and the things she did. It made Mattie happy yet sad to hear about her. He'd learned from a previous conversation that Gil's mother had died the year after his family had come from Germany to live in America.

"Hey, are you really going to make me hamburgers?" Alfred called from in the kitchen. Matthew froze, his mind racing, trying to figure out what to say to Alfred about Gil. Alfred opened the patio door and stopped, giving Gil a once over before letting his eyes rest on his brother's face.

"Why is he here?" Alfred asked glaring over at the albino.

"Because we're friends," Gil announced, crossing his arms over his chest and returning the glare.

"I didn't ask you." Alfred remarked sharply.

"He's right, Alfred. Actually..." Mattie paused, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet before he continued. "Actually he's my boyfriend..." There was an uncomfortably awkward silence while Alfred tried to comprehend what he'd been told. After a moment Alfred walked up to his younger twin and paced both hands on his shoulders.

"Why him?" Alfred asked. Mattie shifted nervously looking at his feet. He griped his left wrist and looked up.

"Because I love him, I shouldn't need another reason," Mattie answered looking his brother in the eyes. Alfred sighed and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Fine if it's your chose. But!" He turned to face Gil. "If you do anything to hurt my brother you'll pay. Got it Gilbert?"

"Yes sir!" Gil replied without hesitation. After that Alfred reverted back to his useless care free self and returned to pestering him about food. Following a brief discussion involving all four boys they decided on ordering pizza rather than forcing Mattie to cook for all of them or eating any of Arthur's poisonous cooking.

To pass the time before the pizza would arrive they all gathered around the big screen TV in the living room to play some of the games Alfred had acquired with his newish Nintendo64. They browsed through the boxes of games while Alfred hooked up the game system and near the bottom of the second box they found a copy of _Super Smash Bros_ and put it in to the system. Alfred, Arthur, and Gil sat down on the couch which didn't leave room for Matthew. The teen frowned at the scenario in front of him. Gil noticed him frowning and slid off onto the floor with his back against the couch.

"You can sit there," He told the smaller teen, gesturing to the seat. Mattie looked between the seat and Gilbert on the floor and then sat down on the floor in front of Gil and flopped back against him. "This works too," Gil said wrapping his arms around Mattie so he could hold his controller in front of him. Mattie could tell Alfred kept eyeing them, but he chose to ignore it and play the game until the pizza arrived. To Mattie's disappointment, he had to give up his comfortable seat when the pizza arrived.

The four boys abandoned the game system in exchange for talking instead. Arthur was the one to bring up Matthew and Gilbert's relationship, which was a subject that the other three teens would have rather avoided, but the conversation was quickly averted by Alfred offering for them to watch a movie.

They pulled out the folding bed from the couch to make more room and picked out a romantic comedy movie. Even though Alfred and Gilbert would have liked to watch a horror movie Mattie and Arthur didn't want to listen to Alfred freak out. Mattie went to the kitchen to make popcorn and left the others on the couch.

"So Gilbert, why are you dating my brother?" Alfred asked once Mattie was out of ear shot. The albino gave him a look as if to say '_you're bringing this up now.'_

"I like him. What's it to you?" Gil replied.

"Why would you like a guy like him?" Alfred began "He's boring, antisocial, never talks to any one, and is just weird."

"No wonder Mattie does the shit he does with a family like he's got." Gil remarked shaking his head.

"Does what? Act antisocial?" Alfred questioned. Gilbert glared at him.

"You really are dumb and oblivious," Gil snapped. Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, something in his mind clicking into place. Matthew walked back in to the room and up to the back of the couch, popcorn bowl in hand.

"You aren't arg-"

"Show me your wrists, Matthew." Alfred demanded, cutting Matthew off mid-sentence. The smaller blond took a few steps back from the couch, H\horror creeping its way onto his face.

"N-no!" Mattie told his brother shaking his head. Alfred watched him for only an instant then in a flash he grabbed Matthew's left wrist and pulled him over the back of the couch, spilling the bowl of popcorn all over the place.

"Bloody hell Alfred, what did you do that for?" Arthur squeaked. Alfred ignored him and pinned down his squirming brother.

"Let me go!" Matthew yelled, but Alfred didn't comply to his demand and instead pulled up his shirt sleeve clear to his elbow to reveal the fresh scars. The small blond stopped squirming, but began to shake in fear of what his brother would do or say.

"Get off him!" Gil growled pushing his hand against the older twins shoulder. Alfred shrugged him off.

"You promised Matt. You promised mom you'd never do it again." his voice cracked as he spoke, Matthew lurched, a little a sign he was crying. "Why?" Alfred's voice was a low whine. Matthew jerked free of Alfred's hold and faced him.

"Why? You want to know why? Because of you. Because of dad! Because of school. Because of life! So leave me the fuck alone." He stood up from the fold out bed and charged off to his room. Gil leaped up and followed him only to have the door slammed in his face and locked.

"Birdie let me in, please?" Gil pleaded. He heard something fall with the clatter of metal.

"No! Leave me alone, please," He was crying.

"Birdie don't do this to me. Don't lock me out. I promised you I'd be here for you." Gil told him, Matthew didn't reply. Gil felt around the door hoping to find a spare key somewhere. He found one on the top of the door casing and unlocked the door with it.

Matthew was sitting on the floor close to the wall under the shelves with is knees folded to the sides. Gil slowly approached him. Seeing the razor blades scattered around him on the floor Gil felt his heart sink. He knelt down beside him and placed his hand on Mattie's back causing Mattie to jump a little from the contact. In his hands he was gripping the red silicone bracelet. Gil didn't speak; he waited for Mattie to say something.

"I'm sorry..." Mattie whispered, rubbing his sleeve across his face in a useless attempt to wipe away the tears. Gil reached out to him and pulled the thin blond to him in a hug.

"It's okay, Birdie," He told Matthew. "I know this isn't something you're going to get over fast, I'm here for you," Mattie wrapped his slender arms around Gil.

"I know,"

The morning sunlight filled the room with a soft white glow. Gilbert opened his eyes to find the side of the bed next to him empty. He got up out of the bed and headed out in to the hall as the smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs from the kitchen below.

In the kitchen the young German found a smiling blond in a red apron stirring up more pancake batter. He walked up behind Matthew as quiet as possible and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. The blond jumped in surprise, but relaxed when Gilbert spoke.

"Guten morgen Birdie," Gil whispered into Mattie's ear, making him blush.

"Bonjour, Gilbert," Matthew responded.

"You look so sexy in an apron," Gil told him, then went on to kiss the back of Matthew's neck.

"Stop!" Mattie demanded.

"Why?" Gil asked.

"Pancakes," Mattie answered pointing with the whisk to the pancakes on the griddle.

"Fair enough," The albino said letting go of Matthew and finding a seat at the kitchen table. After a bit Mattie placed a plate with a heap of pancakes on it in front of Gil and one on the other side of the table for himself. Gilbert immediately started shoving pancakes in to his mouth.

"These are so awesome, Birdie!" He told Mattie through a mouth full of food. Mattie smiled as Gil swallowed his food. "You feeling better today?" He asked, watching Mattie.

"Yes. Thank you for staying with me yesterday," The blond replied fiddling with the red silicon bracelet.

"That's what I'm supposed to do." Gil told him. "By the way where's your brother?"

"Oh, he and Arthur had plans to go out today. I can't say they're going to have a lot of fun though," Matthew glanced at the kitchen window, the clouds beyond the glass were dark and dreary. Outside the rain was coming down in droves, splattering against the glass and trailing down it. It looked so cold it gave Gil chills just looking at it.

"Guess not." Gil said a smirk on his face. "So we're home _alone, _what do you want to do?" Mattie blushed, he knew why Gil had accentuated the word _alone._

"W-watch a movie, I guess," Matthew started finding himself surprisingly nervous.

After they were done with their pancakes and had the dishes clean the two lovers seated themselves in front of the living room TV to watch the movie they had planned to watch the night before. Gilbert placed his arm on the back of the couch behind Mattie's head. A half an hour in to the movie he slid his hand behind the other teen's back and Mattie leaned on his shoulder.

"This movie's kind of boring," Mattie announced after some time, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

"I know something more entertaining," Gil said, using the remote to turn off the television. Blue-violet eyes looked up at him confused. The albino chuckled at the blonde's expression and placed his hand on the side of Mattie's face. "You're so cute when you're confused." Gil told him. Sliding his hand through Mattie's wavy, blond hair he leaned down and kissed him.

Matthew hesitantly kissed back. Gil licked at Mattie's soft lips asking for entrance and he opened his mouth to let the albino slide his tongue into the other teen's mouth. Mattie exchanged the kiss letting out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Gil's neck and weaving his fingers through his hair.

Gil slid his hand under the edge of Matthew's T-shirt. He shuddered and pulled away from the kiss to breath. Mattie ran kisses down Gil's neck as he slid his hand up Mattie's chest. Before they could go any further a commotion at the front door stopped them in their tracks. Gil let out a long breath and flopped backwards on the couch. Mattie pulled his shirt down with a frown as Alfred and Arthur came in the front door. Alfred looked them over.

"Cock-block," Gil said before Alfred could say a word.

"What?" Alfred asked, furrowing his brows.

"Cock-block," Gil repeated.

"What the f-"

"Cock-block," Mattie interrupted glaring at his older twin as he got off the couch and left the room. Gil following right behind him, giving Alfred a smug smirk as he walked past adjusting his collar to hide the kiss mark on his neck. Alfred started to protest, but was shut out of the room by his brother.

Sunday evening came far faster than either of the lovers would have liked. Mattie walked with Gilbert out to his car. The German tossed his bag into the back seat of his black mustang and turned around to give his lover a goodbye hug. When Gil went to pull away from the hug Matthew didn't let go.

"Hey, Gil." Mattie said, his voice was low and almost sad. The albino looked down at him, not sure how to judge his emotions.

"What is it, Birdie?" Gil asked. Mattie didn't look at him, but instead snuggled his face against Gilbert's chest.

"Next weekend, Saturday, is the 22nd of October and... Umm... Can I get you to go somewhere with me?" Matthew asked, struggling with his words.

"Of course! I'd go anywhere with you, Birdie," Gil told him, giving the other boy a squeeze. Mattie smiled, but was soon left alone to endure Alfred's bitching about Gil, which he happy ignored.

**Author's notes:**

Thank you for reading this! Sorry for those of you who wanted lemons I didn't want to write it after all. There is likely only one more chapter left unless I do a conclusion chapter. I have a lot of ideas for other stories that I might do though.

Anyway there might not be a new chapter next week either. Because of the con on the weekend I won't have as much time to work on it, but I will post it as soon as it's done.


	6. Having Courage

**Author's notes:**

_Privet! I wanted to thank everyone who has stayed with this story so far._

_I apologize for the late updates recently._

_I was once told that you should not bother to give a story a title until you are done writing it, with that in mind I would like to announce a title change. First an explanation to the previous title of October, 22nd._

_When I started writing this story it was to vent my one desire to harm myself. The significance of the title was that on the 22nd of October 2009 I was hospitalized for suicidal thoughts. Being hospitalized was such a terrifying experience that I promised myself that I would not cut again._

_Now for the new title!_

_The new title will now be __Red bracelets. __As the story progressed the Red silicon bracelets played a far bigger role in the plot and Mattie's growth as a character than the date did_

.

**Red bracelets.**

**Chapter six**

Having courage

He was so mad he was shaking. Warm tears left cold trails down his face. It had been another dumb fight that had only served to make Matthew question his self-worth. He now found himself sitting on his knees on his bed room floor holding the little wooden box with the scratched up lid in his hand. He was debating whether to do it again or not.

"Maybe this time I should just..." He murmured, opening the lid of the box. The razor blades were gone. At first it made Mattie angry, but then he noticed words written all over on the inside of the box.

_Have courage!_

_Don't give up!_

_I'm here for you!_

_I love you, Birdie!_

_Be strong!_

The words seemed to scream in his head in the voice of the one he knew had written them. He let out a long shaky breath and let the box slide out of his hands onto the floor with a clatter. He slid two fingers under the red rubber bracelet and turned it around until he could see the word written on it. _Courage._ His whole body shook as more sobs overcame him. He gazed through teary eyes at the lettering on the band, letting his mind play back the events of the last few months and all the memories that came with it.

_Gil's smiling face as they laughed together flickered into his mind, the memory of his warm hand that held onto Matthew's, the way he'd held him while he cried and the words he'd said to him. "Whenever you're feeling down, I'll be here for you and maybe I can give you the courage to face things without doing this to yourself anymore,"_

"No! I'm not going to do this anymore!" Mattie stood up from the floor on shaking feet. "I'm going to get better; I don't want to be like this anymore." He rubbed the tears off his face, picked up his cellular phone, and dialed Gil's number.

"Hallo, Birdie!" Gil answered the phone in his usual cheery voice.

"Hey," Mattie's voice was soft and still a little shaky. Gil didn't have to ask to know why he'd called. That night they made a plan; Mattie wanted to get better, to do that he'd have to get away from home and Gil was willing to house him.

The sun was shining and the weather was warm, today was going to be a good day. At least that's what Mathew kept telling himself. Today was a painful anniversary he didn't look forward to. This year he wasn't going to face it unaccompanied and today was going to be the last day he'd let himself be alone.

He straightened the dark blue blazer that he wore over a black turtleneck. For pants he had on a pair of snug black jeans and for footwear, a set of black dress shoes. On his way out the door he gathered a bouquet of red roses and white carnations from the kitchen counter- along with the little wooden box with the scratched up lid, which he slid into the pocket of the blazer. Before he exited the house he paused and pulled one of the roses from the bouquet.

Outside Gilbert was waiting by his car also dressed in formal attire. It surprised Matthew how well the young German cleaned up. Gilbert was wearing a black dress shirt, black slacks, and polished shoes.

"Guten tag, Birdie." Gil greeted as Mattie approached him. "I wore dark colored formal clothes, but you still haven't told me why." Gil eyed the bouquet. "Are those for me?" He asked.

"Bonjour, Gilbert, and no, but this one is." Mattie held up the single red rose. Gil gladly took it.

"Danke, liebe," Gil told him and leaned down and kissed the smaller blonde's forehead.

"You're welcome," Matthew giggled. Gilbert only then remembered where they were and looked around nervously. Mattie noticed this and assured Gil that his father was at work and they had not been seen. He calmed down, he know if they had been seen it would ruin their plan. "It's close so we can walk," Mattie informed his love, taking his hand and leading him down the sidewalk.

After sometime a row of black aluminum fencing caught Gil's attention. Beyond the dark fencing stretched a grassy field littered with stone monuments. Gilbert brought his eyes to Matthew who was walking silently a little in front of him. He held back his desire to ask where they were going and waited for the other teen to explain. They turned up the walk into the cemetery and Matthew began to explain.

"Two years ago my mom died." He paused, composing his words as he led Gilbert across the grass. "Today is the anniversary of her death." Gil felt uneasy like he had intruded on something sacred, but Matthew continued to lead him between the rows of grave markers. "I wanted you to meet her," Mattie told him stopping in front of one of the graves and facing it. Gil read the name on the stone _Mariellet Ann Williams. _"There's no other way... Sorry if it's weird." The blond said looking at the ground.

"Weird or not it means a lot," Gil told him with a smile. "Hey, Miss. Williams I hope you don't mind me looking after your son," It surprised Matthew to see Gil talking to the grave stone, but it made him happy nonetheless. Gil squatted down in front of the monument. "I know that sometimes he can forget how important his life is and he feels alone, but I want to be beside him when he needs me." Mattie knelt down beside him.

"Bonjour, Maman. I've missed you a lot recently and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I broke my promise." Mattie pulled the box from his pocket. "I don't think I'll need this anymore," He sat the box along with the bouquet on the grave stone. "Now that I'm not alone, I think I can face life without doing those kinds of things anymore." Both of the teens stood up, Mattie took Gil's hand again and they stayed in silence for a while.

"Maman... I'm going to do something that I know I can't take back. I don't think dad will ever forgive me for it ether, but I can't take living in the same house with him... I want to get better." Mattie announced, Gill wrapped his arm around Mattie's waist.

"I love you, Birdie," Gil told him. "And you're not doing this alone,"

"I love you too, Gil, and thank you for staying beside me," Mattie replied smiling up at the taller German. "Let's go back. We have a lot of work to do," Mattie said turning to walk away, Gil followed. Matthew gave one last sad smile to the grave. _I'm going to get better, Maman._

When they got back to the house Mattie was calm and resolved. He found boxes and went to work. Gil helped him box up his things. Matthew's father would be home from work in less than an hour. When that time came Mattie would have to face his father and tell him the truth. Mattie heard footsteps in the hall and suddenly his bed room door was thrown open and Alfred stepped in.

"Hey, bro, are you going to visit mom?" Alfred asked loudly. He looked around, taking in the state of his little brothers room and Gilbert standing there looking just as surprised as Matthew. "What's going on, Matt?" Mattie took in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I'm leaving," Mattie announced. The older twin cocked his head to one side.

"What?" He asked

"I'm leaving. I'm telling Dad about _us_," he glanced at Gil. "Then I'm moving out," Alfred stared at him dumfounded.

"Why?" Alfred demanded. Matthew stood from where he'd been sitting on the floor boxing his things and walked over to his brother.

"I want to get better, Alfred," He held up his left arm to show the scars. "I know this is something that you don't really understand, but I have to do this. Living here with dad isn't doing to help me get better."

"Where are you going to go?" Alfred inquired.

"I'm going to live with Gil for a while," Mattie answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He said. Alfred let out a sigh.

"If it means I don't have to worry any more about my little bro offing himself, then I'm cool with it," Alfred said pulling his truck keys from the pocket of his bomber jacket and handing them to Matthew.

"Thank you, Alfred," The small blond told his brother.

"And _you._" Alfred turned to Gilbert. "Take care of my bro, 'kay." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Yeah, yeah, I already planned to," Gil told him with a smirk. Alfred joined in helping pack Mattie's belongings until the sound of a car in the driveway signaled that they were out of time. Mattie put the last things of importance into a box and carried it down the stairs with him. His father was still in the foyer hanging up his coat when Mattie reached the bottom step.

"What are you doing?" Franklin asked eying the box suspiciously as Matthew set it at his feet. Gilbert and Alfred joined him at the bottom of the steps.

"Are you really sure about this Matt? This is your last chance to stop," Alfred said. Franklin raised his eyebrows questioningly at the three boys.

"I'm sure. I'm done lying," Mattie announced, holding out his hand for Gil to take. The albino complied, immediately taking his lover's hand. "Dad, I have something important to tell you," Franklin frowned at his son's statement. "I'm leaving."

"You're doing what?" Franklin demanded, stepping closer to his son, anger flashing over his face and lacing voice. Gilbert could tell Mattie was getting scared and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You told me you'd throw me out if I told you..." He held up his and Gil's hands. "So I'm going to leave on my own." Franklin's hand moved so fast it surprised Gil that he was able to catch Mattie before he hit the floor. Mattie clutched his cheek in pain.

"Fine, you ungrateful brat! Get out!" Franklin yelled throwing his hand out in the direction of the door. Matthew picked up the cardboard box from the floor and stood up straight and confident.

"Goodbye," Matthew told him and walked out the door past his father.

**Author's notes: **

Again, thank you all for reading this. Your reviews are very much appreciated.

This was intended to be the end of the story but, thanks to the encouragement of Prussiakitty and my mom, I would like to continue to write more to this story.

I think what I will do is write a collection of one shots based within this story. I cannot guaranty when they will be uploaded, so please have patience.

On another note, I will be going back through the previous chapters and fixing them so that the story flows better and takes place over a longer period of time.

**Translation notes:**

Guten tag - Good day

Bonjour - Hello/Good morning

Danke - Thanks

liebe - Love

Maman - Mom


	7. Thank You

**Authors notes:**

Sorry for the late update!

I, sadly, have bad news.

This is sadly the last chapter...

I don't own Hetalia; it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Red Bracelets**

**Chapter seven**

The snow beneath his feet produced a crackling sound with every step he took. He wove his way between the stone markers until he found the one he was seeking. Franklin stood above the grave searching for the words he wanted to say. He was unsure if he should apologize for what he'd done. It had been more than a month since it had happened. The only thing that had forced him to even question his decision was Alfred's harsh words the day Matthew had left.

_"You're the reason he wants to leave! I bet you mom is rolling over in her grave right now! She'd never forgive you for this,"_

"He's probably right," Franklin finally said out loud, "I doubt you will forgive me," he crouched down and brushed the snow from the grave stone, in the process he knocked something to the ground. He pulled the object from the snow. It was the little wooden box with the scratched up lid. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the box. Inside was a folded up sheet of lined paper that he unfolded promptly. He recognized the words to be in Matthew's hand writing. As he read the letter that had been intended for his late wife, it was not anger that came over him, but a deep sadness and regret instead.

After Mariellet's death Franklin had buried himself in his work and spent very little time with either of his sons. Perhaps it had been the fact that Matthew looked so much like Mariellet that made it difficult to even look at the boy. At first Alfred had frequently pointed it out that he had been ignoring the younger of the twins, but after a year Alfred had completely given up. Now it was the boys' turn to ignore their father. Alfred spent as much time as he could out of the house and avoided his father when at home.

Franklin wasn't even sure if he wanted to mend their relationship, but the words in the letter forced him to make a decision. He put the letter back in to the box and returned it to the grave stone.

"I'm sorry Mariellet, I should have been a better father to them," With those words he turned away from the grave and walked back across the cemetery towards home.

* * *

><p>The batter sizzled in the oiled frying pan and the scent of pancakes filled the kitchen. Mattie hummed a little tune while he cooked, occasionally whistling the tune to encourage the little yellow canary that was perched on the counter to sing along. Mattie flipped the last pancake on to a plate and switched off the heat.<p>

Aldric walked in to the kitchen and stopped to watch Mattie for a moment. Matthew noticed and greeted him with 'Good Morning' and held out the plate. Aldric willingly took it and the teen switched the burner back on.

"You look like your mother," Aldric stated offhandedly, the comment surprised Mattie and he whirled around to look the man. The always serious German wasn't looking at him, but instead was busy eating the pile of hot syrup covered cakes.

"You knew my mom?" Matthew asked nervously. Aldric didn't look at him, but he replied.

"She was a good friend of my late wife's," Aldric glanced at the boy. Mattie stayed quiet waiting for him to explain further. Aldric continued. "Your mother taught drama at the same school my wife taught music."

Matthew thought about it for a moment. The memory of an always energetic brown eyed blond who spoke loudly and with a strong German accent came to mind. She had often visited and spent a lot of time around his mother.

"Gen... Genivee?" Matthew offered. Aldric nodded. "I didn't realize that was Gil's mom... That explains why Gil acts the way he does." Aldric gave a little laugh, it was possibly the most emotion Mattie had seen the man show in all the time he had lived at the Beilschmidt house.

"What about me?" Gilbert asked walking in to the kitchen while stretching his arms.

"Good morning Gil. Want to go do some Christmas shopping with me and Alfred today?" Mattie asked, ignoring the original question.

"Why would I want to see your brothers face this early in the morning?" The albino remarked. He proceeded to fish the jug of Orange juice out of the refrigerator, but before he could turn it up and drink right out of the container, Mattie held a glass up in front of him. Gil pouted at him but took the glass.

"So, you want to go?" Mattie asked again.

"As unawsome as Alfred is, shopping sounds fun," The albino replied before he took the plate of pancakes that Mattie had just finished making and found a seat at the table to eat.

* * *

><p>Christmas music chimed in catchy tunes all over the mall. It made Mattie feel warm and fuzzy inside. When he and Gilbert found Alfred he was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the center of the mall looking abnormally irritated and glaring at his cell phone.<p>

"Yo, Unawsome!" Gil greeted Alfred. The blond shot him a death glare.

"Good morning Alfred," Mattie announced. Alfred took a deep breath to calm himself down and then greeted Matthew with a forced smile. "What's wrong, Al?" The smaller blond asked his brother.

"I'm okay, it's just stupid... Arthur hasn't answered any of the messages I've sent him and now he's late" Alfred answered with a sigh.

"I'm right here," Arthur walked up behind where Gilbert and Matthew were standing. "My apologies that I was late, I over slept." he told them.

"Have a fight with the stairs again, Artie?" Gil asked Arthur, prodding at a bruise on the Brit's cheek with his index finger.

"As matter of fact, I did." Arthur swatted Gil's hand away. "Well, now that you know that let's go about our shopping," and with that he turned on his heel and started to walk away. Alfred jumped up from his seat and caught up with Arthur so he could walk beside him. Mattie and Gil followed suit.

At some point Alfred and Arthur went their own way and left Gil and Mattie to shop on their own. They had probably wandered through ten different stores that were all crowded with other last minute shoppers. Eventually the two teens had found gifts for the others, but not for each other yet. They were walking down the main hallway glancing at the windows that they passed.

"Maybe we should split up and go find gifts for each other?" Matthew suggested, but Gil apparently wasn't listening.

"Birdie, look at all the animals!" Gilbert told him. He had his face plastered against the window of a pet shop. Mattie giggled at him. The albino looked very similar to the little boy that stood a few feet away with his face plastered against the glass, staring happily at a brown rabbit on the other side. "Let's go inside!" Gil declared, grabbing Mattie's hand and pulling him into the store.

Inside the pet shop were rows of animal cages with assortments of cats, puppies, hamsters, guinea pigs, rabbits and (the most pleasing to Gilbert) birds. Gil wandered about looking at all the animals as they passed, still holding Mattie's hand. The smaller blond eventually let go of the albino's hand, making Gil turn around to see what had distracted the boy.

"Look, Gil, it's you!" Mattie called as he held up a fat white rabbit with red eyes. Gil laughed and pointed over his shoulder at a cage of yellow canaries.

"Then one of them is you," He said with a big grin across his face.

"Let's see..." Mattie mused walking up to the cage with the white rabbit in his arms. The two teens watched the flock of little birds until one of them hopped down off the perches to the bars of the cage. It looked up at the boys and chirped, cocking it head to one side. Gil and Mattie both started laughing.

"I think I'll buy it," Gil announced. "After all, I haven't gotten Gilbird a present yet and what better present could someone want then a friend?" Mattie smiled fondly at his lover.

"Sounds good to me,"

The store clerk gave Gilbert the strangest look Matthew had ever seen a human face make when he asked to buy the bird. Her face got even more bizarre when Gil told her that he was buying it so that his other canary had a friend. Again Mattie was reminded that the albino didn't look like the type to like such a cute animal, but it seemed that Gil had a weak spot for adorable things.

A little bit later they found seats at a table in the food court to only mildly enjoy greasy mall pizza. The canary was placed on the table in its little carrying cage and cheeped happily, excited to have an owner. They had accumulated so many bags and boxes that they were running out of hands to carry them with. Gil was nearly done devouring his two slices when Matthew put his food down and started playing with the red silicone bracelet.

"This is the same table we sat at the day you asked me out," The blond stated suddenly.

"Is it?" Gil asked through a bite of food. Mattie nodded.

"Thanks Gilbert" Mattie told him.

"For what?" The albino asked swallowing the bite of food.

"For everything. If I'd never met you, I don't know where I'd be right now." Mattie answered giving his lover a gentle smile.

"You don't have to thank me, I'd do it over a thousand times if I got to spend forever with you," Gil told him. They weren't in the most romantic place or eating the most romantic food, but Gilbert's words made Mattie incredibly happy.

_Que fade out scene and _**Finish!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus! <strong>

"Hey Birdie, what is that you're eating?" Gil asked wrapping his arms around the thin blond from behind and pointing at the plate he was holding.

"Oh, this? Its leftover lemon meringue pie from Christmas," Matthew replied.

"Can I have some?" The German asked opening his mouth and making a little 'ah' sound. Mattie shoved a fork full of the desert in to his boyfriend's mouth, partially to make him stop making that sound.

"Yum!" Gil said licking his lips. Mattie giggled at him. "Hey, birdie, you have some on your face," Gil told the smaller boy, tilting his head up with his finger before leaning down and kissing Mattie on the lips. The thinner boy shifted around so that he faced his lover properly. After finding a place on the counter for the plate he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck to deepen the kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

That's how it should end if it's a move!

And I'm a total cock block.

I dedicate this last scene to**_ Prussiakitty_** because those little comments she says before she leaves my house always inspire something.

Sadly, this is the last chapter... I had wanted to write more, but I felt like I would ruin this story if I tried to push it too far past where I had original wanted to end it.

Oh and Happy holidays! I didn't go on to write the scenes for Christmas because I don't celebrate Christmas, but it just seemed like the appropriate holiday for the two of them. And no, I'm not Jewish. I'm Atheist.

In the time that I have worked on this story I have seen my ability to write improve exponentially and it makes me happy. There are some chapters that I hate the way I wrote them and others that I love and I'm grateful to everyone that has read this story so **Thank You.**

**And a special thanks to XxDamned ForeverXx who was a beta for me.**

I also realized that I made and used OCs in this story, which I'm not fond of doing normally but I'm now happy to employ and will definitely do in future works.

**Now for that good news!** In the process of trying to come up with a longer plot for this I came up with two story ideas for what would like be a second and third installment, shall we call them. The reason I didn't want to add them on to this story was because the main characters change. If you'd like to read it I have a blurb from what I may potentially start next after I write a one shot to use for a doujinshi.

So the setting for the next one is set in obviously the same AU that this one was in and the pairing is USUK. So there is a sort of repetitive theme to them. That theme would be dealing with family and social issues. This next one is physical abuse.

The last one, the pairing will be GerIta and actually deals with paranoia and I'm really excited to write that one.

For now though, Do svidaniya!


End file.
